The Masquerade Ball
by rosie0522
Summary: This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to turn it into a story! The fairies have been hard at work, and Queen Clarion decides that they deserve a break. They decide to hold a masquerade ball, and this is the story of how it all happened! Please check it out!
1. The Announcement

**Ok, this is a story that I came up with as I was watching a video on Youtube! It's called 'The Fairy Queen (The Realm of the Fairies)' by Crimson Nine Tail! Watch it if you want to! Here's the story!**

* * *

Clarion smiled at the nervous fairy before her. She was at a Council Meeting, which was held once every two weeks. The fairies had been doing very well with the seasons lately, and Clarion felt that they deserved a treat. She had just asked the Council members if they had any ideas. Sunny, the representative of the Light Fairies, had raised her hand hesitantly, and Clarion had nodded to her and smiled warmly, as she knew that the girl didn't usually speak up at these meetings and when she did, she usually said something important.

"Yes, Sunny?" Clarion asked inquisitively.

She drew a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking, since it would be the first event that the Winter Fairies could come to, we could hold a ball. Like, a masquerade ball, where everyone dresses up really fancy and wears masks so no one recognizes each other! That way, fairies can meet new people and they might even find a new love! And then, at the end of the ball, we could have everyone take off their masks so everyone can see who they danced and socialized with!" Sunny said excitedly, sighing as she said the last part, already getting caught up in the idea. Clarion smiled again.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Sunny!" Clarion praised, making the girl smile and blush a deep shade of red. "What does everyone think? All in favor, raise your hand."

Every hand went up, as did the corners of some lips.

"Fantastic!" Clarion said, clapping her hands together and beaming. "Well, now we must plan and prepare. When shall it be held? And where?"

Mendy, the representative of the Sewing Fairies, raised her hand and said, "Why don't we hold it in three weeks' time? It'll give the Sewing Talents plenty of time to get everyone's orders done, and there's sure to be a lot! I'm not quite sure where we could hold it, though."

"That's alright, I think three weeks' time will do just fine," Clarion said happily. She looked around and saw Icy, representative of the Winter Woods' Ice Fairies, raising her hand. Clarion nodded to the excitable girl, and she jumped up from her seat in her excitement,

"I know a place where we could hold it! There's an absolutely gorgeous outdoor ballroom, and it hasn't got a roof, so the stars will be out and the snowflakes will be falling all around us, and we could decorate it with the themes of every talent in both Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods, and everything, of course, would be bright and shiny and sparkly, and the snowy surroundings would add jut the right touch, and, oh, the moonlight would shine bright, just like a spotlight, only on everyone, and we could train baby snowy owls to fly-" Icy said, babbling on, until she was interrupted by Queen Clarion.

"That would be lovely, Icy. Lord Milori, would we be able to use this outdoor ballroom?" she asked the love of her life, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"I don't see why not," he agreed. "We would just have to make sure that Icy is made Head of the Decorating Committee!"

Everyone laughed at that, and Clarion spoke up.

"Perfect! Absolutely flitterific!" she exclaimed excitedly. Everyone grinned at their queen's happiness. "Alright. Time to announce the ball. Will you all please gather up the fairies of your respective guilds and bring them to the Centre?" They all nodded, and everyone left, including the Ministers, except Milori. He stayed behind and moved to pull Clarion's smaller frame up against his larger, more muscular one gently. One hand held hers, and one went to the small of her back. They both smiled.

"So, I'm assuming this is one ball I won't be able to ask you to?" he asked, chuckling. She smiled even more.

"Nope. Sorry, but you'll just have to find me! And I won't be wearing this dress, either, so it'll be harder," she teased, and he actually laughed this time.

"Oh, I don't think it will be too hard," he said, letting go of her hand to gesture to her magnificent, golden, large butterfly wings. She moaned in frustration.

"Ugh, thank you for reminding me about that little detail! I guess I'll just have to find a way to make sure they don't show!" she said, grinning as he face-palmed himself for giving away his last clue. She giggled, and he looked her in the eyes deeply. His free hand wound itself in her hair, and he lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. So passionate, in fact, that as they kissed, they slowly moved backwards until Clarion was pushed up against the wall. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, his around her waist, and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist while staying against the wall, and they stayed that way until there was a knock at the door. He quickly lowered her to the floor again, and they fixed their appearances, hoping they didn't look too flushed, as Clarion called, "Enter."

In flew Viola, one of Clarion's most trusted messenger fairies. She bowed to the queen, and said, "Queen Clarion, all the fairies and sparrow men are gathered in the Pixie Dust Centre waiting to hear the announcement."

"Thank you, Viola. We will be there in a moment," she replied, and Viola nodded, bowed once again, and flew out. Both rulers sighed with relief.

"That was close. Thank goodness Viola has the manners and common sense to knock," Clarion remarked, and Milori nodded. They made sure their appearances were fine once again, and walked out the door hand in hand.

* * *

Clarion and Milori walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the Centre, and saw it packed with fairies and sparrow men. Clarion took a deep breath, and began to speak, Milori still holding her hand.

"Good morning, fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods. I have called you here today to announce the recently planned Masquerade Ball, credit being taken by Sunny of the Light Fairies." Clarion gestured for Sunny to take a vow, and the shy fairy stood, blushed, took a bow, and sat back down, all the while listening to the applause and cheers.

Clarion held up a hand for silence, and it was quiet almost instantly. "The ball will take place in three weeks' time, in the Winter Ballroom near the Keeper's library in the Winter Woods. Head of the Decoration Committee is Icy of the Winter Woods' Ice Fairies, and she can pick out the team that will help her. There will be at least one fairy from every talent chosen. Questions, problems?" she asked, and nobody raised any inquiries or complaints. "Good. Any dresses, suits, or masks that need to be made can be brought to the Sewing Talent Fairies. That concludes this announcement." Everyone began talking excitedly as they left, presumably to the Sewing shops. Clarion turned around and smiled at Milori, who once again pulled her into his arms, and whispered huskily, "Now, where were we?" She giggled as he pulled her into the Pixie Dust Tree to continue where they had left off.

* * *

**What do you think? Don't worry, I'll upload more soon, but right now, it's 12:30 a.m. in Northeastern Pennsylvania, USA, so I'm going to get some sleep! Please rate and review!**


	2. Helping

**Hey everyone! So, this is being used to replace my story Shyne, because I have no clue where I'm going with it! Sorry to those who liked that story, I just don't know what to do with it! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Tinker Bell said to her friends. They had just left the Centre after hearing about the Masquerade Ball. "I can't wait! But what am I going to wear?"

"Oh, sugarplum, we'll all help each other find our outfits!" Rosetta said happily. After all, she got to design her outfit, and fashion was one of her favorite things.

"We can't, though, Rosetta! Remember? We're not supposed to know who's who!" Iridessa reminded everyone.

"Oh, that's right! Well, that's ok! It'll be fun to try to guess who you guys are!" Tink said cheerfully to her friends. They all waved goodbye and went home to plan their outfits.

Tink flew into her home and sat at her desk to think about what she would wear. She sat there, pondering, for about half an hour, and then it hit her. She quickly grabbed a blank piece of paper and began drawing out a sketch of the dress and mask, not knowing that her friends were doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Clarion walked back and forth in her room, trying to think of a disguise that could possibly fool people into thinking she was a regular fairy. She couldn't do anything about her height, and that was an issue all on its own, but what would she do about her wings? If she didn't cover them, it would be pointless to even try to blend in, as everyone would recognize them immediately, and if she did cover them, she wouldn't be able to fly, and only one other fairy that she knew of would be walking. Unless some people decided not to fly to make it harder to guess who they were, she would stick out like a sore thumb. She sighed in frustration just as there was an excited knock at her door. "Come in," Clarion called friendly.

Fairy Mary rushed in, and, closing the door behind her, said, "Oh, Ree, what am I to do? I have nothing to wear, but I have an idea of what to make! I wanted to tell you about it, just for your opinion!"

"But Mary, that'll just give you away to me!" Clarion said, giggling. Mary sighed in exasperation.

"I know, but I really need your opinion!" Mary pleaded.

"Ok, ok, fine!" Clarion said, all-out laughing now.

"Thank you! Ok, so I was thinking, since it's going to be in Winter, I would make a dress that had mixed themes from both the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow. The top would be a nice, sunflower yellow, fading into frost blue by the time it got to the bottom. It would go down to my knees, because even though it's a ball, I don't wear dresses a lot. It would have long sleeves that would be just a shade lighter than the frost blue, and it would be made from spider silk! And my mask would be the same, starting out yellow, then fading into blue, and it would be covered in swirls, Andy hair would be down and curled, and I'd wear frost blue heels! What do you think?" Mary asked in a rush.

Clarion sighed happily, already picturing Mary in her dress in her mind. "It sounds absolutely lovely, Mary! I'm positive you'll look flitterific!" Then she sighed. "I just wish I could figure out what I'm going to wear."

"I could help you!" Mary insisted. "After all, you helped me make sure my dress was ok!"

"No, Mary, I couldn't. Besides, I don't want anyone to know that it's me! Not even you, and especially not Milori!" Clarion said.

"Ok, I understand. It's going to be harder for you, I know, so I'm going to leave you alone to think and make my costume!" Mary said happily.

"Thank you, Mary. And come to me immediately when you're done! I want to see it on you!" Clarion said, and they both laughed and promised like young, carefree fairies again. Then Mary left, and Clarion went back to thinking.

* * *

Milori paced in front of Dewey, the Keeper of All Fairy Knowledge. "What do I do, Dewey? I can't just dress in a normal tuxedo with a mask! I'm the only fairy that won't be flying! I have to try to blend in!"

"Well, Milori, you know that normally, I'd have something extremely wise to say. However, fashionable clothes have never really been my area of expertise," Dewey responded jokingly. Milori cracked a small smile, then went back to worrying.

"You know, I wonder how Clarion's going to try to hide from me," Milori remarked.

"I don't know, but I was wondering if there was something you could help me with," Dewey said hesitantly.

"What is it, Dewey?" Milori asked curiously. He was wondering why his friend was suddenly acting nervous.

"I, uh, need your opinion on what I'm planning to wear to the ball," he asked quickly and quietly.

"Ooh, is there a special fairy you're looking to impress?" Milori teased him, making the shorter sparrow man turn bright red and start mumbling.

"I'm only teasing!" Milori laughed. "So? Bring it out!"

Dewey went into the back room to get it, and he laid it out on the nearby table. It was almost completely leaf green, with hints of frost blue. He had an icy blue tie, with a white undershirt, and the jacket and pants were green, faded into blue in some places. Milori was beginning to get an idea of who he was trying to impress.

"It looks fantastic, Dewey. You'll be fine. I'm afraid I have to go, so I can figure out what I'm going to wear. Oh, and," Milori paused as he opened the door, "Good luck with Mary." He chuckled as he heard Dewey drop his staff in surprise as he left.

* * *

**Hope you all like this chapter! Please rate and review!**


	3. Mysterious Fairy

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the great reviews! I always love reading them! You guys are awesome! Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

It was the day before the ball. For the past three weeks, the Sewing Talents had been hard at work, trying to get everyone's costumes done (except the Tinkers', who chose to make their own clothes), and the Decorating Committee were very busy, with Icy working them from dawn until dusk. Everyone was frazzled and excited. Including the two rulers.

Clarion had just received her dress from the Sewing Talents, and she was looking at herself in the mirror as she tried it on in her room. It fit perfectly, of course. Everything the Sewing Talents made did. Clarion had stayed up all night after Fairy Mary had left, thinking, and when she had come up with an idea, she had stayed up until dawn sketching it. Then, as the first ray of sunlight came up over the meadows, she had used her fast-flying talent to get to the Sewing Shoppe and placed her order. They had just delivered it to her, and she loved how it looked. She was still a bit worried that people would realize it was her, because she would be the only female fairy not flying, and people would guess why, but she brushed it off. She had to try.

Clarion took off the dress, put her gold one back on, and hung it in her closet. Then she went to the Fairy Fashionista Shoe and Accessories Shop, where they sold hundreds of pairs of shoes, and even more accessories, to get shoes and a necklace, a bracelet, and earrings. Then she purchased them, and flew back home to put them away where she was certain no one would find them. Finally, she went to check the seasons, wondering what Milori would be wearing the next night.

* * *

Milori had also just received his outfit from the Winter Sewing Talents, and had been doing the same thing Clarion was, although neither of them had realized it. They were more similar than they had thought. He, too, liked the way it looked on him, but he worried that Clarion might not recognize him. Still, he brushed it off as he took the clothes off, got dressed in his normal suit, and put it back in its box. He had already gotten everything he needed beforehand, and his suit had been the last thing. Now, he had to go fulfill his Lord of Winter duties. All the while, he couldn't help but wondering if he'd have the same problem recognizing Clarion.

* * *

_(The next day)_

Tinker Bell took a deep breath and took a look in the mirror. She gasped. Who was that girl?

The girl in mirror was beautiful. She wore a light green velvet dress that reached to her knees. It had one sleeve, and the other arm/shoulder was completely bare. It was a form fitting dress that seemed to sparkle, and wrapped around her body perfectly. Her mask was covered with dew, and made from a green leaf. She wore a sparkling, emerald green jewel from the Never Mines around her neck, and two more that were set in gold as earrings. He hair was down, curled, and had hair glitter in it, and she wore the bare minimum of eye shadow that seemed to make her ocean blue eyes pop, and her light pink blush contrasted very nicely against her red lips. She was gorgeous.

And she made herself feel like Tink. She didn't feel like an impostor, she felt like herself. That had been Tink's greatest fear, that she would feel like she was pretending to be something she wasn't. But this was her, just another side of her. She smiled, and fluttered out the door, ready to start guessing.

* * *

Masked fairies and sparrow men flew into the ballroom, and were immediately awed by the decorations. They looked exactly as Icy had described, plus a bit more. It was also lightly snowing, more like flurrying, which added a very nice touch. Everyone mingled around, trying to see who was who, because no one was allowed to tell people who they were or remove their masks until the end. That had been made very clear by Icy. The music started, and the first song was a slow one. Masked fairies were asked by mysterious sparrow men to dance, and they all gladly accepted. Soon, the floor was filled by almost every fairy or sparrow man in Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods, except for one.

Lord Milori stood on the sidelines, not seeing anyone he even slightly recognized. More fairies had chosen not to fly than he thought would, which made it harder to pinpoint Clarion. He sighed and was about to go sit down, when he heard a feminine voice behind him.

"How come you aren't out there?"

He turned around and was shocked. There stood a fairy he did not recognize one bit. She was not flying, and her hair was let down and curled, so it fell to her waist. She wore a blood red cloak, which meant she was a Warm Fairy, and under it, she had the most beautiful dress on. It was fitted at the top, and at the waist, it flowed out like a princess's dress, but not as much. It was an icy blue at the top that faded into a deep, sunshine yellow. It had frost blue sleeves, and at the end of them, they fell to the floor. The dress seemed to shimmer as she moved, and the woman herself was beautiful, at least, from what he could see besides the mask. Her eyes were crystal blue, and made a sharp contrast to her skin, which was midway between pale and tan. Her full lips were the same color as her cloak, and she wore a sapphire around her neck. Two more were on her ears, and her eye shadow was light blue. She looked like a cross between a Warm Fairy and a Winter Fairy.

"Hm?"

He realized he had been staring at her for so long, he hadn't answered her question. "Um, I haven't found the, uh, the fairy I was looking for yet," he stuttered.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Um, how come _you_ aren't out there yet?" he asked her with interest. Surely she must've been asked to dance by _someone_?

"Same reason, I suppose," she answered quietly. Milori took a deep breath after hearing this. _Here goes nothing._

"Would... would you care to dance?" he asked nervously, turning to the fairy he still knew nothing about. She turned, smiled, and took his hand. They walked out to the dance floor, and the band played another slow song. Everyone stayed together, and formed a circle around their lord and this mysterious, beautiful fairy. They danced their hearts out as the music played.

_The day we met,  
Frozen, I held, my breath,  
Right from the start, I knew that I found a home, for my  
__Heart, beats fast,  
__Colors and Promises,  
How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid,  
To fall, but watching you stand,  
Alone,  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One step closer,_

The two danced to the music, their hearts following the beat as one.

_I have died, every day, waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more,_

"You're very good at this," Milori remarked, smiling down at the fairy in his arms.

"And you are, as well," she replied, returning the smile as the next verse began with Antonio, a male music talent, singing the male lead, and they fell silent once more, letting their actions express their feelings.

_Time, stands still,  
Beauty in all, she is,  
I will be brave, I will not let anything  
Take, away, what's standing in front, of me,  
Every breath, every hour has come to this,_

_One step closer,_

Lyria and Antonio's voices mixed together beautifully as they sang the chorus together.

_I have died, every day, waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you,_  
_For a thousand years,_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_And all along, I believed,  
I would find you,  
Time has brought, your heart to me,  
I have loved you,  
For a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_Ooooooh (x3),  
I'll love you for a thousand, moooooore,  
Ooooooooooooh (x2),_

Milori and the beautiful fairy continued to dance as a spotlight fell on them in the middle of the floor, and the other couples fell into the shadows, watching them as they became lost in the music together.

_One step closer,  
One step closer,_

_I have died every day, waiting for you,  
Darling don't, be afraid,  
I have loved you,  
For a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_And all along, I believed,  
I would find you,  
Time has brought, your heart to me,  
I have loved you,  
For a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more..._

As the music slowly faded out, everyone applauded the couple as Milori bowed to this fairy he felt a deep connection to already, and they walked off the dance floor arm in arm as a faster song came on. They let go of each other, and he looked at the night sky for a moment before turning back to the fairy next to him.

But she was gone.

* * *

**Hope you like it! The song is called 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri! Check it out on YouTube if you want! Please rate and review!**


	4. Figuring It Out

**Hey ya'll! I love all your guesses! Here is the final chapter!**

* * *

Lord Milori looked all around him, trying to find the special fairy. But she had completely disappeared.

Milori felt his heart sink horribly. It had fun to dance with her, even if he didn't who she was. Then he remembered Clarion. What would she think when she found out that he had danced with another fairy? And enjoyed it? He had a horrible thought. He enjoyed being with her more than Clarion.

He still loved Clarion, but he also loved this mysterious fairy. He shook his head, as if that would rid him of his problems. Then he heard Lyria's voice.

"Fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods, please gather on the dance floor."

He got up and made his way to the floor, knowing it was time to take his mask off.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I hope you all had a grand time. There will be one more dance, but before that, it is time to remove your masks."

Everyone did so, and all around him, there were gasps of surprise as people found out who they had been spending time with all night. It was all very amusing to watch, but soon Milori felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and gasped. There stood the fairy he had danced with earlier.

"Hey, stranger," she said, smirking.

"You're back," he breathed, knowing that everyone was watching them now. The only two people that hadn't removed their masks.

"I never left," she replied, her voice as smooth as spider silk.

At the same time, they removed their masks, and Milori gasped.

It was Clarion.

She smiled at his shocked expression. "I told you, you wouldn't recognize me," she giggled. He just looked at her, and then behind her as she removed her cape. Her golden butterfly wings were glittering frost blue as golden, and it made a nice contrast.

"You had everyone fooled," he smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Yep. And I couldn't have loved it more," she said, and she reached up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck as the surrounding fairies and sparrow men applauded and whistled. They broke apart and a final slow song came on. It was called "I Found You," which fit the situation perfectly. Milori and Clarion danced a bit, and then broke away from the crowd.

Milori led Clarion to a secluded spot near Snowflake Lake, the frozen lake that acted as Minnow Lake, only for Winter Fairies instead of Warm. He pressed her up against the tree. "You," he said as he kissed her neck, "are amazing."

"I love you, Milori," she replied, gasping as he kissed her sweet spot. He kissed it over and over again, saying in between kisses, "I love you too, my Clarion."

The two lovers were very grateful to Sunny for her idea, and everyone had a wonderful night filled with excitement and happiness.

* * *

**There's the last chapter! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
